Her Cheshire Smile
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I'll take my chances." If Artemis had captured Cheshire instead of letting her go...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am unable to resist the urge to start another new story. This one is Artemis-centric in comparison to the two Robin-centric ones I'm working on. First chapter is just a prologue of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or the opening quote. First piece of dialogue is taken directly out of the episode "Infiltrator".**

* * *

><p>She wore a big Cheshire smile and a threatening little sparkle in her silver eyes. "I suppose now you'll bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning everything I know."<p>

And in a single moment, she was considering the odds that were stacked against her. All of her past. Everything that she knew about herself. Everything that could go wrong in a single moment. The consequences of what Cheshire could know stacked against what she really did know.

Artemis had to take a second to contemplate the results of what justice could do. She'd reel in an assassin, but consequently also lose her own position within the Justice League and within the ranks of her new team. Then there was the added problem of what if they decided that she was too dangerous to let loose... They could throw her in a prison... Or have her put to death...

The archer kept the bow firmly aimed at the assassin that stood before her. The blonde's bright blue eyes stayed focused on the woman that now stood maskless. Justice, she reminded herself.

Because that was what the League stood for. Security of the world. Safety of the human race. Justice. And now it was her turn to choose. Justice or her own life and everything she was trying to secure within her new team. Which was more important to her? Her life or the safety of another person?

The arrow stayed firmly between Artemis's fingers, still pressed to the taut string that would deliver the deathblow to the assassin once released. The girl didn't move, didn't waver, scarcely breathed as she muttered, "I'll take my chances."

In one swift movement, the bow dipped downwards and the sharp tip of that arrow was directed at Cheshire's leg. And Artemis released the string with a _twang! _The assassin went down in a heartbeat, unable to jump out of the way in time to dodge the arrow as it struck her lower leg.

Justice. That was Artemis's choice. Justice, even though she knew what it meant for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise now that the next one _will _be longer. So review and I will post again by Tuesday, hopefully. This story is basically what an alternate ending of "Infiltrator" would've dominoed into.**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, told you I'd try to get the next part up by Tuesday. Probably won't be my best work 'cause I'm in a two-hour cram, but let's see what I can get done…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Bite me.**

* * *

><p>"So you're not totally useless," came the voice of Kid Flash, appearing out of thin air from behind the archer. His jade eyes found the assassin lying on the ground, mask put on her face once more after Artemis had given the command, another arrow pointed at Cheshire's chest. "Good to know, good to know." And he put his elbow on the blonde girl's shoulder and gave her a wide grin.<p>

Artemis, quickly shrugging him off, pulled back her bow, surrendering. Even she knew how it went. They weren't supposed to kill, only to capture or to injure. The archer had chosen the latter, knowing that any other way would leave Cheshire capable of running back to the League of Shadows to report back to them. The Shadows would not be happy, Artemis knew that much.

This whole thing was so typical of the Shadows that even Artemis could see right through it. Of course, to know one is to be one.

"You got her," noted Aqualad, coming out of the small internet café with Doctor Serling Roquette supporting him; three arrows laced with venom were still imbedded deeply into his chest. "Well done."

"It went better than my first mission," said Miss Martian, appearing behind Kid Flash, floating as always. Her brown eyes were glistening with a little bit of pride. For some reason, she liked knowing that she had another girl one the team who was good at something. Girl power was something Megan was big on. "I nearly got us all killed."

That definitely did not comfort Artemis in the slightest. Instead of focusing on her teammates around her, she tried to keep her gaze intent on the assassin that lay on the ground in front of her, daring the woman behind that smiling mask to make a move to speak anything of who lay behind the green one. "Someone just tie her up so we can take her back and give her to Batman." She pulled the arrow out of the bow and slid it back into her quiver. "We should get her to headquarters before the Shadows call in a rescue party."

"The Shadows won't try to save me," mused the assassin as she was hauled up off the ground by Kid Flash, thick red blood still dripping from where the arrow remained in her leg, pierced cleanly through. She almost thought to add another little side comment, but bit it back, knowing that the cat had to take her time to toy with the mouse.

"They probably should," said the group's speedster with a smug grin planted on his face. "Once Batman gets done with you, you'll probably wish she'd shot you dead."

Wincing at the words, Artemis tried to detach herself from the situation, a little internal struggle warping her mind. She was tempted to drive the life out of the assassin with an arrow to the heart; the girl had to find her sense of self-control again to keep herself from drawing back the taut string of the bow and firing the metal tip of her arrow into Cheshire's chest. The mere thought of it made excitement race through her veins like a shark to the scent of blood.

There was a long moment where Miss Martian was the one handling the assassin, her mind wrapping mental cuffs around the wrists of the young woman behind the grinning mask; in that same moment, the redhead in the yellow suit turned black approached the blonde archer, standing behind her. "Good to see we can actually count on you," he said, a glimmer of gratitude in his green gaze. "I was almost thinking you'd be some sort of rookie."

She couldn't help but look over her shoulder and see him standing there, arms stretched as his hands linked fingers behind his head. She also couldn't help the wave of regret that washed over her. If only he knew… If only…

Aqualad pulled one of the tainted arrows out of his chest. "Keep a hold of her," instructed the team's leader, his silver eyes flashing to M'gann as she held still the Shadows operative. "Robin and Superboy have stopped the Fog." He struggled to keep on his feet as another arrow was yanked from his tough skin. His weight was put a bit heavier on Dr. Roquette.

"Be sure she can't get away," commanded Artemis, knowing that at any moment, the woman could slip away like the Cheshire cat, vanishing into the shadows of the night. The archer wasn't the leader, but Megan was listening and let her mental cuffs tighten on the assassin a bit tighter to keep a good hold. The archer kept her bow at her side. "Another assassin wouldn't help us."

"Let's just get moving," said Kid Flash, quickly losing his patience. "I'm pretty sure Rob'll want to have an interrogation session himself with our little captive here." And the redhead slowly moved towards Cheshire with a quizzical look hiding in his jade orbs. "He's antsy to have a word with a Shadows operative."

And that was when the dread sank into the blonde's system. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her eyes were filled with a flash of panic. If Robin was going to have an interrogation session instead of Batman, the girl had a problem. Batman knew her secret, but the team didn't. Artemis was scared, even if only a moment. If they learned who she was, what she was, why she had even gotten on this team in the first place… Her life hung in the balance and her future on Cheshire's words.

"He'll have his word with her," said Aqualad as Megan began to move the assassin to the bioship that had appeared on the horizon, Superboy stepping out as Robin sat at the controls. "But she's coming back to headquarters with us first."

Artemis's future was hanging by a string, a mere string, and only two people would ever know the panic that she held within her mind. Herself and her opponent of the psychological battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Struggled through this, I apologize. Review?**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tried to write in Engineering class today. Couldn't come up with anything. At all. It was pathetic, really… Then I remembered I had this prewritten on my iTouch. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Robin was eager, to say the least, to finally have a Shadows operative within his reach. He'd faced off with plenty of them before, enjoying every moment of the heart-pounding, adrenaline-rushing action, but he'd never been able to get the hands-on approach of dealing with an assassin. At least not a Shadows assassin. The bird was excited, the ecstasy of finally having his prize flooding his mind. Of course, <em>he<em>hadn't captured her, but still! He had a Shadows assassin!

Wally, never having been in an interrogation room before, was questioning the Atlantean and the Dark Knight's protégé; the speedster wished that he could get in on this gig, but he knew he didn't have the skills for it. The leaders did. And maybe Superboy, you know, if they needed to implement torture to get information. Maybe Artemis. Miss Martian would only make the masked woman a batch of cookies. Kid Flash smirked at the thought.

"Kid Mouth, would you mind being quiet for, oh, I don't know, ten seconds?" Robin was giving his best friend a disgusted look as Aqualad stood there calmly just as he always did. "Sheesh, KF, you should seriously consider getting pills or something, I swear..." There were days when Robin contemplated whether his buddy had ADHD or something of the sorts. Wally had _such_a short attention span...

Wally, producing a bag of peanuts from his pocket, went quiet and ducked into the room that could see through the one-way mirror that held the viewing area of the actual interrogation room. He closed the door silently behind him and grabbed a stool, pulling it up to the almost bar-like area that was directly in front of the one-way mirror where Artemis was already perched. "You psyched?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "We got a Shadows operative!" And Wally, being Wally, punched one fist into the air as if he had just scored the winning goal at the FIFA World Cup.

Artemis, her arms folded on the long stretch that functioned as the table space, gave a little shrug. "Just the Shadows," she said carelessly, not really answering. She was more worried about what would come out of this once Cheshire started talking. The assassin was still wearing her cat mask with that smile upon it, that grin taunting the archer; Artemis knew that the woman was smiling behind that mask as well. Her mind was wrapped up in thoughts instead of focusing on reality.

Because what all would Cheshire reveal? There were so many things that could be said. But she'd threatened to reveal everything. What all did she know to begin with? Did she know Artemis's origins? Her affiliation with the Shadows? What her assignment really was? The blonde's blood ran cold as if it had been replaced with ice water; goosebumps rose on her exposed arms.

And what if she said nothing? Well, then Artemis would have to keep it that way. This was war without weapons. Well, there were weapons, but no real ones. Only words. Words were weapons. Secrets were weapons. And there was no defense. Not on this battlefield. Artemis couldn't help but feel like she had already been isolated from her teammates. Things had been going pretty well too. Despite Wally's rudeness, snideness, and overall stupidity, anyways.

"As if you know the Shadows," snorted Wally, tossing a peanut up into the air and tilting his head back to catch it in his mouth. He caught it and began munching. "You're still a rookie in these ranks, Artie."

Just at the mention of that name, she wanted to punch him hard enough to shatter his nose. No, not just break it, shatter it. "Artemis," she corrected, a slightly fierce tone on the edge of her voice. Her name was Artemis by birth. It always would be Artemis. She was Artemis. It was who she was. She would be proud of that name until the day she died. "Just Artemis."

Detached, Wally gave a little shrug. He was about to call her Artie again until the door of the adjacent room opened and a little caped boy and a dark-skinned teen walked in, the door firmly shutting behind them. "Here's the fun part now," remarked Kid Flash, giving Artemis a little jab with his elbow. "You really shoulda brought popcorn or something."

Not listening, scarcely even aware that there was another teammate in the room, the girl sat there with an intent look on her face. She had pulled one arm up from the folded position and placed her chin delicately in her hand, watching the scenario in the other room unfold as Robin and Aqualad were about to start interrogating the dark-haired woman behind the mask. Whatever happened in that room would determine her future as part of this team. Or just determine her future in general, whether she would die young like all the other good ones did.

The lights were off in their room, but the lights were bright in the room with Robin and Aqualad. Robin was circling like a vulture, his cape fluttering behind him and catching the light in an almost dazzling way. It was clear his costume was meant mainly for nighttime use. "Cheshire, right?" Dick knew he was right. He wasn't some stupid kid like everyone thought he was.

And instead of answering, Cheshire released a catlike hiss. Not threatening. Not fierce. Not even playful. Just a hiss.

"What's she doing?" asked Wally, jabbing Artemis with his elbow once more. It was like being at a movie for him. And in a movie theater, he was never quiet. He wouldn't be quiet in interrogation either, sadly for Artemis.

"Hush," insisted the archer, her focus still set on the woman in the mask who was chained to the table and the chair, each being both nailed and chained to the floor; Batman had a thing for extra security measures. For some reason, it reassured the blonde on the other side of the mirror.

After a slight pause in his step, Robin continued with, "Okay..." Truly, he hadn't thought all of this through. But he was too hyped up on the fact that he finally had a Shadows assassin to care. A Shadows assassin! There were questions he wanted to ask, but how to start was the problem...

Robin was contemplating a number of things as he circled and hovered. He had control of this room, not Kaldur. He could have his time to contemplate, to think.

Ask why they wanted the data from Wayne Enterprises and Starr Labs? No. He'd get a stupid answer. Something along the lines of "Technology is the most powerful weapon". He already knew that. He lived with it; technology was his personal choice of weapon.

Ask who her leader was? Why would she ever answer that? Robin pushed that question to the side.

Identity? Hmm, now that was a thought. Richard mulled it over before letting it go. They could run facial or voice recognition and get better results. He made a mental note to play back the tapes of the questioning later so he could put in her voice and get a real identity. Lies were common; they were everywhere, Richard was no fool.

Ask who else was in the League of Shadows? Robin nearly scoffed aloud at the thought. He would never give away his teammates' names, not even if he was being whipped and was in danger of bleeding out. Names were sacred in their line of business. But of course, the Shadows wouldn't let an assassin who failed get away with her life. Maybe, in exchange for protection from her own people, he could get a few more identities out of her... Maybe, just maybe. Professor Ojo was already on the list as was Hook and Black Spider, but a few more names wouldn't hurt. Well, it'd hurt the Shadows, but Robin didn't care about that. They were just the Shadows.

But the bird was patient and methodical, always methodical. He was quietly pacing still, contemplating his wording. "Who else is in the League of Shadows?" Hearing himself actually say it aloud made Robin feel like those words were out of place. Well, he wasn't perfect, that was obvious.

Artemis and Wally shot each other queer looks from behind the glass. Artemis's gaze held a slight trace of fear; Wally's contained just the general confusion of what the heck his little weirdo of a friend was doing.

There was a hidden grin from Cheshire. That smile was placed upon her mask, but if any of them could see her real smirk behind that mask, they would see the cunning in it. Leaning back in her chair after having been pulling against the restraints that kept her pinned to the chair, she said, "Ask yourselves."

"Very, very cryptic," mused Kid Flash, his green gaze suddenly narrowed as he thought. "Any clue what it means?"

Artemis knew exactly what it meant. But she wouldn't say so. "Just shut up, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is one of those stories where I got the idea before I got the plotline. And no matter how many interrogation scenes I watch on NCIS and NCIS: LA, I can never seem to write one… Sorry about the awkwardness… Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: My first time to try and write something since getting to writing camp. How's that? Good? Bad? Tell me if I've improved at all…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Afraid? No. Scared? No. Worried? A bit. Dreading the next day? More than anyone would ever know.<p>

Artemis could only toss and turn in her small bed, her blue eyes flitting from the shadows of the room to the darkness of the night. The cold Gotham air seeped in through one shattered windowpane. The cold breeze rushed into her small, shared abode with the fierceness of an attacker. The girl tucked her tattered sheets around her torso a bit tighter and waited for her shivers to subside. Part of her couldn't tell whether it was the cold that made her quake or the prospects of having to face tomorrow.

She looked back on her track record with her mind wrapped in pain. Working with the League of Shadows as one of their top assassins. That was one of her favorite things in life. It'd given her a crossbow, hadn't it? Then there was the fact that she was the daughter of one of the world's top criminals. Sportsmaster had a deeper influence than she had previously thought. She had skills that could rival those of Robin, her acrobatics good but her martial arts a specialty. Then add in her crossbow and sheer physical strength… Artemis was a force to be reckoned with.

Tomorrow would be hard, a thorn in her side. She had two people backing her up, Green Arrow and Batman, but as she tossed and turned in that icy night, she looked within herself and wondered if she was worth the risk. Sure, she was a double agent, spying for the League of Shadows while also working with the Justice League to feed Shadow secrets to them. But her main priority was the Justice League. She didn't want to be a villain, not anymore. She was feeding as many secrets as she could to Dark Knight and the hero of Star City, but sometimes she just wasn't sure if the risk was worth them keeping her around.

She was a traitor to her family. That could definitely pose as a hazard to her place on the team. She was half willing to betray them because of certain members who annoyed the Hell out of her beyond belief. Wally was the prime example, Robin following shortly behind that as his dark chuckling filled her mind. God, that kid could be creepy sometimes.

Then the fact that she was a double agent for one side of the coin. Who was to say that she couldn't be playing for both teams and picking up both benefits? No one could judge her actions properly. She was just doing her duty.

And what would the team do when they found out? A groan escaped her lips as she rolled over again, a fist balling up in the comforter of her bed as she pulled it all the way up to her chin and adjusted it to cover her bare shoulder. They would accuse her of being a traitor, of course. She cringed at the thought of it. Accusing stares from the people who had been her first friends in a long time. Forcing her to resign. Making her go back to the Shadows. For good. Then, if the Shadows took her back, _if_, - because there was always the chance they'd just kill her and get rid of a loose end- then she couldn't bear the thought of fighting people she'd grown so close to in such a short time. They were like the family she'd never had. Batman a father, the boys her brothers, Megan her sister. She respected them in turn- except for Wally- and wanted to stay in her place within the posse of young heroes.

Artemis rolled over again, her mind reeling from all of this. She didn't want to think about losing her position within her group. Her friends leaving her. She would have to go back to the Shadows. They wouldn't have their inside man anymore. They could kill her without a second thought. She wouldn't be needed anymore. She'd just be another body to feed, another person to have with a secret in their head. A loose end. If she went back, that loose end would be tied up with a bullet or a slit throat.

More freezing air seeped in her window. Subconsciously, the girl reached out and clasped the wood of her small crossbow where it lay under her newspaper-stuffed pillow. She just wished that her world was a little less complicated, that she hadn't caught Cheshire, and that she could disappear, not having to face the truth behind her actions.

Another shiver captured her cold body. More turning. Her fingers traced her crossbow, circular patterns being drawn on the small piece.

She didn't think Batman would dismiss her from the team once his protégé and the others found out her dirty little secrets. She also didn't think that he'd shield her from the accusations and attacks. A Shadows assassin in their midst the whole time. She knew it all along. They hadn't. It felt like she'd stabbed each and every one of them in the back repeatedly. Every time she'd seen them, she'd only been able to think about how they knew so little about her, how she'd been lying to them the whole time.

Artemis was a dirty little liar. She felt so dangerous. More circles were traced on her crossbow. Another little wind whispered through the empty window. She rolled over again. Her head crushed more balled up newspapers.

No, Batman wouldn't protect her. Green Arrow though? She figured it unlikely. Why would he? What would that do for him? From what little Artemis knew about Oliver Queen, she had deduced that he was a self-centered, humorous, lovable man under the mask that shielded his eyes and face from the team and from the rest of the world of heroes. But a defender of his own decisions? Not if Batman wasn't going to save her. If the Dark Knight did nothing, Green Arrow would only follow his lead. What lies he would make up about their relation, she could only imagine would be immensely good to listen to. Lies to lie about his lie. A dirty web of dirty lies.

So she was on her own for this. She would need a bow at her side at all times, an arrow ready to be drawn at any sudden sound. Artemis wasn't sure when her teammates would find out or what they would do to her afterwards. She could be hunted like an elephant surrounded by ivory hunters, no way out of her demise, death.

Another roll. Another crumple of newspapers. More wind fluttering in as if on the wings of a thousand tiny butterflies.

She was on her own now that her secret could be found out at any second. The archer was half-tempted to ask if she could just stay at Mount Justice, but then she could be killed sooner and without trial. Here, she was safer. Only Robin and Batman could maneuver Gotham and with Batman by the Boy Wonder's side, he was sure to have to obey his mentor's every command even after being the victim of a traitor for so long. Maybe Batman would at least give her time to run and hide. Maybe. If she was lucky enough to deserve that.

Artemis just hoped Cheshire would keep her yap shut until morning. The archer didn't want any surprises tonight. She didn't want to have her apartment blown to bits or a birdarang in her skull. Hope was her only defense against Cheshire's attacks.

When she finally did get to sleep, that malicious grin haunted her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Constructive criticism? The latest episode, "Targets", is online and it inspired a few things. This story will take off pretty soon now that I got some plot to follow. Review please!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love this story. Sorry that it's taking so long to write. I'm slow with this. Plot is forming and I honestly think this is what'll happen in the show, minus all the Cheshire stuff… Also, this one is based after "Hard Targets" (EDIT: Whoops. I meant "Targets". Generator Rex on the brain, my bad, my bad!) Contains very few spoilers though. Nothing, really. Just mentions it in passing.**

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own it, gosh. Nobody's mailing me back with the rights to the show…**

* * *

><p>"I hate mornings. Don't you hate mornings?" Wally was annoyingly chatty for not being a morning person. Artemis cringed at his every word as she sipped on her coffee. It was black, just the way she liked it. "They're horrible. It's not that I'm tired. It's 'cause I don't wanna get out of bed, ya know?"<p>

She really wanted him to shut up. She took another sip of her coffee.

Megan brought in waffles, her latest dish of awesomeness. She plopped a couple of plates down in front of Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur'ahm while, in passing, handing a waffle to Robin who paced outside the door. And she skipped off back to the kitchen. The explanation: Superboy was helping her cook.

"There's something wrong with her," said Artemis with a shake of her head. The archer held her coffee cup a bit tighter and let the hot liquid burn her throat. If it woke her up, she didn't mind.

"Rob got a waffle, right?" Kid Flash ducked a bit to one side to look out the open doorway that Miss Martian had disappeared through; outside, Robin was pacing while munching on his slightly charred waffle. "Cool, Rob's got a waffle." And the obnoxious ginger began to shovel the mountain of waffles into his mouth.

"What's the aim of today's interrogating?" asked Artemis while pushing her breakfast plate to the speedster who sat beside her. He immediately began to devour her serving after downing the last of his own.

"Robin has told me that the goal of today is to interpret the message that Cheshire gave us a few weeks ago." Aqualad also pushed aside his waffles, giving them to Wally. And Wally wolfed those down as well.

Many sleepless nights had passed for Artemis. The rest of the interrogation had been delayed by a sudden wave of missions. They'd been everywhere from Salem to Bialya and back. Plus there'd been an issue with Red Arrow somewhere along the line; he'd had to fight a Shadows operative or something. Artemis had picked up the name "Sportsmaster" somewhere along the grapevine. Just the thought made cold shivers run up and down her spine. And Superboy and Megan had gone back to school. Cheshire had been put on the backburner. Batman had been keeping her company. Very little company though. Only enough to have someone supervising her when Megan and Superboy were away or busy.

Artemis nodded and sipped on her coffee a bit more. The burning felt good. The heat overwhelmed her senses. Coffee was the only thing that was helping her through. "How does he plan on doing that?" Her sapphire eyes found the assassin in the other room, that stupid smile still beaming. What was there to smile about anymore?

A shrug came from Kaldur'ahm. It was quickly followed by a gulp of waffles from Wally and some words of what some might call "wisdom". If that were possible for the speedster... "Rob is kinda like Batman. Won't tell you what he's doing until he's already gone or won't give a straight answer. It's annoying. And he doesn't answer questions well, trust me." Another forkful of waffles was shoveled into his hungry, gaping maw. "So you could ask if you wanted to, but he wouldn't be serious or anything. And if he's serious, chances are good that he's lying."

Artemis drank in this information while taking another sip of her coffee. She was still studying, still learning. If these people were going to turn against her, she needed to learn everything she could. She could only hope that she could stand a chance against them if she was forced to fly solo.

The door on the other side of the glass opened. A small boy in a black cape and mask walked in. He was no Batman, but he did know how to carry himself.

"And the fun begins," whispered Wally as his eyes flitted this way and that, flickering between his two companions that sat on either side of him. His eating commenced.

Robin's pacing took up all of nine minutes and fourteen seconds until he'd formulated his question. Because some part of him was still screaming "I HAVE A SHADOWS OPERATIVE!" How many heroes had this opportunity? That's right! None! "Are you saying that we have a mole within our ranks?" asked Robin as he circled the dark-haired woman like a vulture, his eyes hungry for answers behind the white of the mask.

Silence accompanied Robin's words. A dark, cold, lingering silence as the assassin sat with pursed lips behind a mask that bore a smile. She knew an answer that she could feed him. Her lips remained pursed, her voice going unheard. She said nothing. No moves were made. Cheshire was silent. Nothing came from her mouth.

"There is, isn't there?" A bit of horror struck Robin's features as his hidden gaze trailed over to the one-way mirror that separated him and the assassin from his friends who were watching the interrogation. His eyes searched the dark side of the mirror for any signs of movement from his friends, any uncomfortable shifting on the other side. Because if there was a mole, everyone's lives were in jeopardy.

She was silent. There was an answer, an answer that would solve everything. She still wouldn't speak.

That said, or at least unsaid, the worst was assumed and Wally gulped down the last waffle that he could in complete safety. He suddenly felt unsure of the people around him. The jade eyes of the speedster flitted one way to the next and watched Kaldur'ahm before moving towards Artemis whose mouth hung open in shock.

And fear filled the small room like a thousand gallons of water.

Robin paced his way out of the interrogation room with flickering eyes, his mind racking thoughts back and forth like a ball on a tennis court, one going one way while another went the other and bounced off his skull once more. Things were suddenly coming out of the woodworks, things he hadn't seen before. Maybe, just maybe…

"So…" Wally pushed his plate to the side after stacking Artemis's and Aqualad's with it. "We got a spy…" The redhead glanced at the two who sat on either side of him, trying to decide which one to snitch on first. Not like he really knew anything. He could only suspect people. Who did he know the least about? Artemis. Superboy. Miss Martian. Robin in some aspects of his life. He knew his real name, that was about it. The other three were prime suspects. Kaldur was pretty much safe. He'd been King Orin's sidekick long enough to be out of the running for the title of a mole.

"Well crap," said Artemis looking over to the other two with curiosity glimmering in her eyes. She had to force emotions forth and hide the fear that would usually coat her features. She couldn't show that she was someone to be wary of. If they even had an inkling of who she was… this would turn from a tango to a deadly game of tag.

"Yes." Kaldur was watching the assassin for any indications of who it could be. The woman behind the madly grinning mask was sitting there, rocking back and forth and cackling in an almost Joker-like way. "I agree that 'crap' is an appropriate saying for such a time as this."

Snickering came from Wally. Never in a million years would he ever guess Kaldur'ahm would say the word "crap". He nearly fell off his stool laughing, but Artemis clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him. "You do know that this mirror stops people from seeing through, but that doesn't mean we're in a soundproof room."

Jade eyes widened a little bit.

"But she already knows other people are on this side of the mirror. Everyone knows that." It was on every crime show, every interrogation room, everywhere. There was always going to be that pane of glass that could be seen through one way and a mirror the other. But Shadow agents could usually see right through them. Very good training. And if the mask was still on, odds were good that Cheshire had a better view than she'd been hoping for. Artemis was already doing calculations. If Cheshire had been…

Wally shrugged before grabbing his plates and racing off to the kitchen for some flirting time with Megan. Artemis walked after him with her coffee mug in hand, going to tell Superboy and Megan what had been discovered if Kid Mouth didn't beat her to it.

Robin made his way into the room, perching himself on the stool that Wally had occupied only a minute ago. He had kicked the door shut behind him with a casual flick of his ankle, the heavy wood slamming shut. "You have any thoughts?" asked the Boy Wonder as he rested his chin in one hand, mind already whirling with thoughts. Miss M? Too innocent. Superboy? Well… He _was_ Superboy... Artemis? The possibility was there… It could be any of them, but… He didn't want to think about any of his friends being a serious threat to their lives.

Aqualad stared through the mirror at the dark-haired woman who seemed to be staring right into his soul. Part of him was suddenly curious if she could see through the mirror and had been watching all along. "None at this moment," confessed the dark-skinned leader. He pressed one hand to the bar-like tabletop that was laid out in front of the stools. "But I believe we should tell Batman."

"Just finished up with that," said Robin, tapping on his belt as if that explained everything. Kaldur'ahm could only assume he had a communicator in there or something. "He'll get around to letting the rest of the League know. Hopefully soon. But it's in the six of us. So…" He pulled the hand from under his chin and ran it through his dark hair. "Everything's on the line here."

A nod came from the team's leader.

"Our identities. Our lives. Our very headquarters. The League." Robin was suddenly feeling the magnitude of this. "Everything we've ever held sacred is now in danger of becoming real information on the black market. People could make millions off of just one name alone!"

"Yes."

The dark-haired boy sat there for a few minutes, staring at the assassin, watching her. Part of him wished she hadn't been captured. But then the mole never would've been found. "We should probably get to work."

"We probably should."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kaldur's bein' kinda durr-hurr-hurr in the end. My bad. But it's not like Robin's givin' away secrets. Just statin' the obvious… Anyways, reviews are great! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Now that the series is back, I've got deadlines to make for theory-sharing… This is one of the longer chapters.**

**Sidenote: I'm not aiming for this story to contain Spitfire, but if you wanna read it that way, knock yourselves out. I'm avoiding it because this is supposed to be a theory story, not pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Now it was that period of time when everyone was watching everyone else. Wally was always keeping an eye on his nachos, Robin more protective than ever about his identity, not even wearing civvies anymore. M'gann and Superboy were constantly holding down the fort, watching surveillance footage when they weren't at school or on a mission. Kaldur was always making trips between Atlantis and Mount Justice, never fully settling in either world before returning to the other. And Artemis, well...<p>

She kept her crossbow under her pillow at night. She waited for her bus in the morning while expecting someone from either the League of Shadows or the Justice League to come out of nowhere and assassinate her. She would wear her mask at all times when in Mount Justice, becoming just as paranoid as Robin about her identity. You know, even if it didn't matter anymore. And she had cut off all ties with the League of Shadows. For safety. She stopped feeding them little details, they'd leave her alone... right? Artemis hoped that was how it'd work.

So far she'd only told them who was on the team and what Mount Justice was like. She was almost always too busy trying to cover-up her tracks and avoid Red Arrow to do much more research into databases and fighting techniques. Artemis was still working on that part.

But if she cut off all ties, they'd assume she was working. And there'd be no more tracks to cover. And she could be a hero all the time, no two-faced traitor. No more of that.

"You're not here to steal my nachos, are you?" asked Wally, shoveling food in his mouth and trying to watch her through narrowed green eyes to see if she'd make a move for his precious chips and cheese. He picked up a cheese-covered chip and slipped it into his mouth, teeth crunching down on it. No one was gonna touch his nachos, dammit.

"Uh, no, I'm not stealing your nachos." She rolled her eyes, fully aware of how far this paranoia had gone. Nachos. Of all things. Not secret identities, not headquarter locations, not computer files. Nachos. One hundred percent paranoid. Yes, that was Wally. "I don't even like nachos."

His jaw dropped. "Shame on you. Now come eat nachos with me."

A second ago he was worried she was going to steal them and now he was offering to sha- She wasn't even going to ask. "No thanks." But she did take it as an offer to stay and talk. The leaned against the counter, opposite of him, watching him down a handful of cheesy chips.

After swallowing, he asked quietly and almost nonchalantly, "So who do you think the mole is?"

She was quiet for a long moment. Artemis's eyes fell to the stone countertop, and she was suddenly entranced by the swirling shapes and the nonexistent pattern that danced before her. But her mind still held that lingering question.

Because she knew. She'd fed information to the Shadows and was eventually going to pay the price for it. Her life. She had been the traitor and now she was staring down the barrel of the gun, already able to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I don't know," she lied softly, gaze flitting a little to the left as she turned so Wally couldn't see her face as well. If he was any good at reading emotions, he'd see the guilt on her face as clear as day. She could only hide so much from the world...

He gave a brief laugh before staring down at his plateful of nachos and picking up another chip, the one with the perfect amount of cheese on it. "I don't know either."

She raised a golden brow, looking at him curiously. "But you know everyone on this team," she said, voice a little stronger than before. In her mind, Wally was the one to know if anyone would know. Wally, Robin, or Kaldur would be the three to know right off the bat who the mole would be. "You know Robin's real name and everything. You should be able to tell."

"Well, I know two people are in the clear. Me and Rob." He met her gaze. "I know I'm not the spy because, well, I'm not the spy. I'm pretty sure I'd know if I were working with the League of Shadows, ya know?"

Artemis certainly knew she was working with the League of Shadows.

"And Rob's not the spy because he doesn't have time to be a spy. His schedule's jam-packed. No time for secret Shadow meetings. And when he's not busy, he's usually with me. So I'm pretty sure he's good."

Wally's logic made enough sense to the archer. Although she still had to ask... She didn't want to, but she had to. It would be wearing her down if she didn't. "Why not Kaldur or Megan?" Because in her mind frame, her two most likely suspects would be herself or Superboy. He had anger issues, had been raised by people that were working with the Shadows, and was definitely dangerous. And herself, well, that was obvious. No one knew her enough to trust her yet.

"Kal... Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." He waggled his finger, a gesture for her to lean in a little closer. She did and he leaned in as well. "His dad? Black Manta."

If he only knew... "That's not exactly a reason to accuse someone of being a mole," she defended, trying to be strong for Kaldur. If he was being judged because of his bloodline, what chance did she stand? Sportsmaster versus Black Manta, which one was worse? In her mind, it was most definitely Sportsmaster.

"But we also hardly ever see him, and he doesn't focus well on the field." Wally took a moment to shovel a few more chips in his mouth. "Kal's like a big brother, but when it comes down to it, I'm not sure if I can always trust him a hundred percent. And he was reluctant to take me and Rob to Cadmus when we found Superboy. He's probably my number two suspect at this moment."

"Number one?" questioned Artemis, no more words necessary. Of course, she could only imagine that her name was at the top of the list. She didn't want it to be there, but it was where it belonged. She was the mole, that was that.

He swallowed more nachos. "Supes."

She almost looked... surprised. Almost. It took all of her self-control to keep the astonishment from appearing on her features. "Really?" she asked, trying to sound enthralled by this theory.

"Yeah. G-nomes tapped into his brain all the time to teach him who-knows-what and maybe they're still linked up and he's accidentally feeding them information or something. I don't know. I mean, he's like a walking, talking encyclopedia. He knows who Pygmalion's sister is!"

Artemis wasn't even sure who Pygmalion was.

"Get what I mean? He could be doing damage without even knowing it. I definitely wouldn't blame him for it or anything if it really was him. I'm pretty sure he'd feel bad about it and all, right? He's innocent, yeah, but only because he doesn't know. As long as it isn't on purpose, it's not too big of a deal."

"Got it," she said, now understanding where his opinion stood.

"And Meg? Well, she's a shapeshifter." He gave a weak shrug and a half-hearted smile. "What more is there to say?"

Artemis gave a quiet nod. Shapeshifters. She could really be an assassin from the League of Shadows. Artemis wouldn't recognize her because she was Megan instead of say Cheshire or Ra's. She really wasn't a big fan of shapeshifters.

"And you."

This was the thought she'd been waiting for: what he had to say about her. Artemis's gaze stayed level with his until he broke it off, looking down so he could dip his finger in some melted cheese and then stick it in his mouth. Wally then said, "I don't really have a problem with you. You replaced Roy, but that's only because he quit, that's not too suspicious. And your Green Arrow's niece, so you've got street cred. He brought you on the team, which means he trusts you enough, and you brought in Cheshire. If you were the mole and wanted to keep your identity under wraps, you could've just let her go, right?"

If he only knew...

"So I'm not too worried about you." He then continued to eat his nachos, silently watching the plate. "It's Supes or Kal that I'm placing my bets on." There was a slight pause. "Just saying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's a slight reference in here to a book I love. I'd be AMAZED if anyone got it. No joke. But anyways, there you go. Another chapter to be here soon. Review?**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Honestly, I've had this for a week. A whole week and I didn't get a single chance to post this glorious new chapter for all you fabulous readers. Blame school.**

**Anyways, this one is the next step up. I have an end game to this, just the process of getting there is the hardest. Patience.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Do you think I own? BTW, September 16th!**

* * *

><p>"I want to take over the investigation."<p>

Robin took a mental step back, organized the situation in his mind, and stepped back into it. He blinked a few times behind the mask before looking at the face that stood in front of him. Was he in some sort of dream? A trance? Yeah, hypnotism, definitely hypnotism. This wasn't real, no way, no how. He was half-tempted to pinch himself for clarification, but if he did that, he knew she'd see and then give him a good scolding for not taking her seriously.

He had been sitting quietly on the couch all day, away from the rest of the team as they trained, ate, and worked on homework. He had been engrossed in files and databases centered around his teammates. He'd been scouring the Internet from every gigabyte to every fansite for any evidence that any of his teammates were betraying the Justice League.

So far, he'd found the most information on himself and Kid Flash. Of course, KF had the most information because he had that personality that made him instinctively run to cameras for his moment of glory.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, had enough information to shell out the bare bones of a file. Black hair, range of weight, approximate height, skills and level of said skills. The minimum people could find on a hero that flew by night with merely a name and a cackle.

Kaldur had a little bit. He had waterbearers and practiced magic (in a way). He had gills and some type of fins on his legs. His hair was white or blonde or something. The fanbase on him was small but strong. The details were very minimal. The Justice League's servers had more information than the fans did, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Nothing on Superboy.

Nothing on Miss Martian.

Nothing on Artemis.

It made sense. They were just new to the job, one only having been alive for a few months, another being new to Earth, and the third, a nobody in the hero world, a rookie on the job. Robin figured that he _should _be worried if he found any information on them. He was almost glad he didn't.

But he did learn a bit about Artemis. Her Justice League file held a last name. Type that into Google, the miracle of the modern world. He'd watched articles of a champion archer pop up across the screen like a thousand little bugs suddenly coming to life. Artemis Crock. Archery competitions. Her mother's disability. Some school fights that were serious enough to snag a spot in Gotham newspapers.

The Gotham part of that hadn't failed to catch his eye. When he'd stumbled across that, he'd called his mentor. Batman had given him the rundown in simple terms, the deal that he and Green Arrow had put in place to keep her from turning to the Shadows, the deal that was promised to keep her safe from her father. It was good for both sides. It'd kept her from killing Kid Flash.

Yeah, Robin had definitely been stunned by that part when Bruce had so nonchalantly thrown it out there; he made it sound like it was something they'd talk about over a dinner with friends in the manor.

His mind dragged itself back to the present after backlogging through the database of his mind. Her eyes had begun to bore holes in his skull. The staring was definitely creeping him out. "Why?" He quickly closed out of a few certain files and minimized others. He didn't want people seeing his work. There were too many ways they could interpret it: one, he was the mole and doing his research, or two, he was suspicious of all of them. Which he most definitely was. The second one, not the first. No way was he the mole. But no one else had to know that he was suspicious of them, now did they?

"You could use the help." She folded her arms across her chest, her gaze changing from that intense stare to a nonchalant look of knowing. "You can't have the assassin all to yourself, you know."

If he were a bit more childish, he would've given an indignant reply and spat out a definite no. She was his assassin! His! But he was Robin, the perfect partner to Gotham's Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the World's Greatest Detective. He was the one and only Boy Wonder. Robin had a reputation to uphold within the League and within himself. He could share. "I know."

"Then let me help." She sounded genuine enough.

He was reluctant. Not just because he wanted to keep Cheshire all for himself, but because he truly wondered if giving Artemis access to an ally of the Shadows was a good idea given her history with assassins.

"She's playing cat and mouse with you," said Artemis with an almost pleading voice, her deep blue eyes practically begging. She didn't find the irony of the statement until it'd already slipped her lips, but she didn't comment on it. "I can get answers out of her."

Maybe she could, maybe she couldn't. What harm could it do to try? "You're not taking it over, that's for sure." He went back to typing on his laptop while listening for sounds of his other teammates nearby. "I'm still in charge of interrogating Cheshire, but Batman told me the connections you have."

About fifty cuss words popped into Artemis's mind, each one of them directed towards the Dark Knight. She suppressed them. Spewing swears out at Batman's protégé probably wasn't the best way to start out the helping with the spy investigation.

"Maybe you _could _get details out of her since you won't give them to us straight." His lips were a flat line, unimpressed by the girl that stood before him with that death stare stabbing into his skin. "If you'd give us the information, Cheshire could be released or imprisoned and all these problems would go away."

"They wouldn't go away."

He looked up to her with piqued curiosity, fingers poised over the keyboard, paused mid-word.

"I'm not the mole."

He let this imprint on his mind before fully computing it. She wasn't the mole. Someone else was. Four choices left. Superboy, Miss M, Wally, or Kaldur.

He'd figured from Batman's word that she wasn't, but having her say it with a serious face behind the mask definitely reassured him to a certain extent.

Artemis continued quietly. "Wally told me it's not you, and I trust him on that. Now if you can trust me, that'd be great. I'm not the mole, I swear." She had put a hand on the arm of the couch and was staring at him with serious deep blue eyes. "I can help you, Robin, but only if you let me."

He made his decision. His fingers continued typing. "We'll see if we can get anywhere with her tomorrow night. I'd try tonight, but I have a Trig test in the morning that I haven't studied for."

Artemis smirked. Satisfied with the results, she went towards the kitchen to grab the water bottles she'd been sent for and then made her way back to the weight room.

It only struck her two hours later that she had a Trig test in the morning too. Even then, she didn't put the pieces together. She didn't need to. She trusted him and could only hope he trusted her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, just taking the baby steps… Review?**

**~Sky**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: On my Facebook page, I'm making it a fan request update day for the fifty-one of you who love me enough to go like my page on FB. So this one goes out to a fan over there who requested this for my update day. (Won't put your name on here 'cause it's the internet and for safety reasons, but I'm pretty sure you know who you are.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The real idea was to get a key. She just needed a few moments alone with the assassin to clear up some points and to get an explanation of who was running this operation. Artemis only needed a way in; she needed a way to be briefed.<p>

She wasn't in on the mission, but she did need information to a certain extent. She had to know if Ra's was running this op. She had to know who all was in on it, her father, Cadmus, the entire League of Shadows. She had to see how deeply she'd fallen down the rabbit hole and who all had fallen with her.

She slid a pass key in the door's card swipe. She placed a hand on the pad for recognition purposes. As soon as it gave a little bell-like noise and beeped loudly, the door swung open on it's hinges to let her in. Artemis stepped in, feeling the air immediately going cold around her like she'd stepped into a freezer instead of an interrogation room.

Across the table, Cheshire stared at the incoming archer, a bit of surprise crossing her features as she watched the girl step in instead of the boy she'd come accustomed to seeing regularly. "So, we meet again, Artemis." A wicked grin consumed her face behind the smirking mask. "I have to say, I did miss you while you were absent. Now that we're reunited, you can free me and we can take out these children and move on to the next assignment." She shifted in her chair as if trying to stand up. The handcuffs to the chair kept her from getting far.

"You should be grateful that I didn't have people behind that window to watch this." Artemis's blue eyes flared. After all that work and Jade was willing to give away her position that easily? "You would've put a target on my back."

Cheshire gently pulled her mask off with her feet and careful practice, black hair a bit more free, Asian features revealing themselves. "There already is a target on your back. More than one, really. Ra's and The Light think you have left our true purpose behind, Artemis." That grin was now shining with full force. It had been set free. "You haven't been feeding us the correct information. You've only delivered what we already know."

The blonde archer sat there in her subdued silence, taking her verbal beating like she figured she should. She deserved this like she deserved a hole in the head. She watched the assassin with careful eyes and a painful expression.

"Ra's believes that letting your services go is the best idea." Jade's dark eyes watched the fear flicker across Artemis's countenance, basking in the glory of still being able to strike fear into someone.

"Which makes me the number one target on Ra's list." Dread sank into her skin and then deeper, to her heart. She didn't want to breathe. First she found out she wasn't the only one working for the Shadows and then gets told that she's on the head honcho's wanted list... It hadn't been a good few weeks.

"Exactly," replies Jade, wishing she could fold her hands together on the table and take a negotiator's stance. The handcuffs are such a cripple. "But I'm willing to make you a deal."

Artemis didn't want to listen, but Cheshire's smooth, flowing voice was already forming the words. "I'm offering you your life for my freedom. Simple as that. Free me, I won't be able to tell your friends anything, and our lives move on while I put in a good word for you with Ra's Al Ghul and save your life. But if you leave me here..." Her posture became a bit more relaxed, eyes softening. "Ra's will want you dead, and I won't care enough to stop him."

Two roads. Life and death. Justice or betrayal. And both sides still came with high-risks...

"As far as I know, they know nothing about you, my dear." Cheshire was not afraid to wield her power, the leverage she had over the shadowy archer. "I am not afraid to spill secrets. Things that no one should know."

Artemis's face hardened, features turning to stone. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, her chest hurt. Why did the world always have to come crumbling down like this? "You're not going anywhere."

Justice.

Damn justice.

That grin was wiped from Jade's smug face, her eyes going cold and silent, no longer glittering with mocking laughter. She looked older in a matter of moments. "You'll pay for this, Artemis. With your life."

She sucked in a deep breath of air, hoping this was the right choice. "I'll take my chances." It was the second time she'd said it in a matter of months, once more putting her life on the line for an assassin.

When she left, she slammed the door behind her. It was just supposed to be a job... And now she was emotionally attached to saving the world? What cruelty had karma woven into her life? How many people had she assassinated to earn this pain and suffering?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just letting this story flow for now. Whatever creative juices hit my brain, they go into this story and run. I have a goal, I just have to get there. Trust me. Now go and leave a review.**

**~Sky**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got this done last night. This fic is slowly running out of time. Playing Beat The Clock with this show, and I hate doing that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Now, should I pretend like I didn't see that?"<p>

She had paused outside the door to punch the wall in a moment of fury. It hurt her fist. A lot more than she had anticipated, really. Artemis had let a cuss slip her lips before a familiar voice hit her ears.

Blue eyes growing wide and fearful, she tilted her head to one side to find herself staring right into Wally's questioning jade ones. "Because I'm pretty sure you just talked with her like you knew exactly what was going on." His head had cocked to one side like the safety on a gun.

Why hadn't she checked the room to see if anyone was in there first? Why? Such a rookie mistake. Stupid stupid stupid... The girl's eyes were fearful as she watched him standing there with all this new knowledge bouncing around in his brain. Artemis wanted to threaten him, but how would that look. All fingers would instantly point to her being the traitor. But clearly, she had nothing to do with it. She was just... talking with an assassin... who worked for the Shadows... who just so happened to be her sister...

First order of business would be to defend her actions; if that didn't work, kill him. "Wally, listen, before you jump to conclusions-"

"I don't think you're the mole."

Shock pierced her system, but she shoved it away. With that sort of evidence, talking to the enemy like an old friend, would've shredded the archer had anyone else been the witness. But not Wally. For once, she appreciated him. And it'd probably end up being the only thing she'd ever appreciate him for.

He continued after seeing the amazement on her usually sarcastic features. "Clearly you guys know each other. And since here records put her with the last name of Crock, I'm assuming that's your last name as well. Sisters?" He was counting on his fingers as if doing math. "So if you're sisters, I'm assuming all that stuff in Bialya was true. Your dad must work for the Shadows. Which leads to another question, but I'll avoid asking. Hearing that you weren't giving them the right information makes me think that you were hired as our infiltrator, but since you did it wrong, you had a change of heart. Or at least I'll hope you had a change of heart." Wally gave the slighted shrug. "So I'm pretty sure you've stopped on that mission and started on the mission for justice, how does that sound?" A smug grin plastered across his features, and a glint of humor found it's way into his eyes.

More dread was piled onto the archer. So he'd put together the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle and made it into the mess that was her life. She had to breathe for a few seconds. "You're close on all counts," she said reluctantly, leaning against the wall for support. First, being told she was going to die, now realizing that Wally, Wally West, Kid Flash, the most annoying boy in the world, had seen all of it...

He analyzed her a bit more. "Blonde. Bow and arrow. Dad trained you." He pursed his lips for a moment to add Fhe facts together. "Sportsmaster?"

It was like he was ripping the air right out of her lungs. He was picking her apart, piece by piece. "Nail on the head." She felt so exposed... Her life story would be out on newspaper stands everywhere now that Kid Mouth knew.

"Your mom is Paula Crock, prisoner from a few years ago. Got out a while back."

"Yeah." Another piece of her heart being ripped away.

"She's crippled now."

No response, but from her pained expression, he could only figure he was right.

"And you were assigned to infiltrate the team."

"Yes." Shame brought a flush of heat to her face. Her head hung. She had been a traitor. But a bad traitor. Giving the wrong information. Lying. Delaying meetings with Ra's.

"Who all knows?"

"Batman." She thought she was going to die right there. It felt like she was a piece of glass about to shatter into millions and millions of tiny fragments. "Green Arrow." The embarrassment of the whole thing made her want to die. A traitor to this new family, to the people she had come to know and love. "Robin."

One of Kid Flash's red brows arched curiously. A glint of anger flashed in his green eyes. "Rob knows?"

"He knows I'm not the traitor, that's about all." The short answers kept her from breaking. She couldn't hold up much longer like this. Everyone knowing everything would clear her name, but it would ruin her image, ruin her life... Maybe no one knowing and everyone accusing was better than the alternative.

Wally settled down again, not worried much about how dangerous Artemis could potentially be. She figured he really should've been thinking on how to get away if she wanted to kill him right then and there. "I won't tell anyone what I saw if you don't want me to."

Her blue eyes found his, reassurance coming off of him and relief from her. "Promise?" she asked, voice bearing a weak threat. Yes, she could've killed him very easily.

But she didn't want to.

"Promise."

She let out a sigh of relief and slid down the wall to sit there with her knees tucked close to her chest and to put her head in her hands. "So can I assume you heard that there's a death warrant on my head?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Artemis didn't look up at him, but she heard him sit down beside her; their knees were touching. "I heard." He sounded calm when he continued, "But don't worry." His voice was as gentle as she'd ever heard. She looked to him, finding him watching her very carefully. "We'll fight for you. It's what family does."

Family. Just the word made her want to break down and cry. Her real family was part of the Shadows, but this family, the better family, was for the Justice League. She almost laughed. How twisted. A girl born to criminals fighting on the side of justice against her father and sister. What a cruel, cruel world.

"But can I ask you a question?"

She looked away, but nodded. Artemis knew she owed him a lot, for keeping her secret, for caring enough to say he'd protect a traitor.

"In Gotham, against Amazo... that arrow was yours?"

"Yes." She knew where this was headed. She knew all too well.

"And it was meant to shatter someone's skull." Not a question. A statement. He'd looked at his souvenir too many times and known Roy long enough to know what that type of arrow was used for.

"Yes." Artemis wished he would stop talking, but she already knew the last question before he said it.

"Were you assigned to kill me?"

A gulp of air. Guilt written across her face.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here ya go. Jeepers, I started this way too late last night and decided to try and finish it today.**

**Sidenote: This show is going so fast, and I'm having serious timing problems with this. Theoretically, "Homefront" never happened. Red Tornado is still there. I'm up to pace with "Alpha Male". Jeez, the time stamps are putting a bullet in my head XP**

**Disclaimer: Hey, do you own this? 'cause I don't.**

* * *

><p>"I think I'll sit this one out." She wasn't in the mood to go to Indonesia. She didn't have time to go to Indonesia. She had to tap into Shadows security with Robin's technology, find out who the mole was, and hope they didn't kill her first, or she had to worm the information out of her sister. Which probably, more like definitely, wasn't going to happen.<p>

"I'll stay behind too." Wally was at her side, staring into Batman's eyes with his charming smile and glimmering jade eyes. Because no one could say no before that. So why change the method now? "You know, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Robin almost stepped up and offered to stay behind, but three would look suspicious. Of course, they had Batman on their side, unbeknownst to the enemy. He clasped his hands together and gave out the general order of "Let's go!"

With a certain reluctance and questioning glances to the speedster and archer, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad all filed out of the main space and towards the bioship loading dock. Robin was quick to lead them only after flashing a nearly invisible thumbs-up to KF and Artemis. Finally, some people he could count on. For anything and everything. Secrets and traitors could bring people together in some strange ways.

"Get to work." Batman's orders were concise as soon as the bioship was out of the hangar. "You know what you're looking for. Try with Cheshire once more before going into Shadows security. They'd be able to track you down just as well as they could Serling Roquette." His cape swooshed around his ankles as he left, the glow of the zeta-beam and the announcement of the cave's security being the only pieces of proof that he was once there.

"You grab the tapes, I'll unlock the room." Her voice was reluctant, but this was clearly her mission; she was already pulling the passkey out of her back pocket. Wally played but a minor role in this game, the poor kid. He was bound to get killed playing the knight in shining armor while his partner in crime, Artemis, the queen, ran against the dark side's pawns head-on. "We're gonna get this done. Rob can only buy us so much time by keeping them all distracted."

"Especially since Miss M and Supey live here." It was flicker of motion as the redhead bolted off and came right back; it was almost as if he'd never moved and that someone had just placed a stack of five or six DVDs in his hands. "Here's everything."

"Damn superspeed." Artemis snatched a few disks from him and tossed them at the couch. "You watch for any inconsistencies, static, overlay, repeated motions, anything that looks like it's on repeat."

"Classic overlay prerecorded clip through live cameras-"

"-to make it look like she never left." Artemis knew her sister was behind that door, it was whether the assassin was getting out at any point in time was the question. Any chance to escape and the blonde knew Cheshire would take it. "Just watch the tapes, Kid Dork."

"Aye aye." On fast feet, he popped a disk into the player and bolted to make himself some popcorn while the incredibly slow machine started up.

Artemis took her leave to the room where her sister was being held. It was quiet. All of the Justice League had left before the team had gone on the mission only minutes ago. She was grateful for the silence; it was better than the insane chaos that sometimes occurred. It was a miracle that Cheshire hadn't escaped during some of the crazier times at Mount Justice. Like when Wally tried to have an epic pillow fight.

The archer swiped the passkey through the lock and watched as the door swung open as the system granted her access to her sister. "Jade." Terse and sharp was the name as it left her lips.

"Artemis, come, sit, tell me about your day." Her mask had been pulled away repeatedly, but there was no need to look for a name. A name wasn't important with this enemy. They only wanted the name of the mole, that was all. "How's the spying coming along? Good, hmm?" She put her clasped hands under her chin and let her brown eyes stare at her baby sister with a touch of evil charm to them. "I'm sure they haven't discovered your little secret yet, have they? Or else you'd be in cuffs just the same." She lifted her hands so the archer could see the shackles that kept her attached to the table and chair.

"Give it up, Jade." Artemis was so fed up with all of it. Every five seconds, she had to find a reasonable excuse to shut her sister up before she spilled information like this. "They _don't_ know anything, they _won't_ know anything." She knew how to spew lies just the same as her sister and father did. Robin and KF had both been filled in. Or else they would still look at her as the traitor. If they were fighting on the same side of the war, they'd need to know each other inside and out. Robin was the one exception to this. Batrules trumped all.

Jade's fingers thrummed on the tabletop. Her chocolate brown eyes flared for a heartbeat before calming again. "Let's not forget who's running this operation." A thin smile won a place on her confident countenance. "You, sister," she tapped Artemis's hand with a cold, pointed finger, "aren't in charge." She leaned back in the iron chair again. "The Boy Wonder is directing this show. You have no say in what our little… _friend_ finds out." Her chin dipped down to nearly touch her chest as her dark eyes watched the blonde suspiciously. Reactions were everything in the eyes of a criminal.

Some kids complained about their parents grounding them or taking away their phones. Artemis complained that her parents had taught her sister how to be a criminal. She let out a guttural growl, annoyance pricking her skin like a thousand needles. "Jade, we don't need you to get an answer about our mole. We can find other ways." The archer's eyes narrowed. "You're expendable. And I don't have to cut you any deals."

Knowingly, her lips quirked a smile. "Heroes won't kill." She let out a breath of firm confidence. "Prison is the worst you can do to me, Artemis. And I expect nothing less."

Artemis could've sworn she heard a door close somewhere nearby. So much for the soundproofing on the interrogation room. She leaned back in her own chair and watched her older sister with accusing eyes. "All I need is for you to listen and behave." She was so tempted to reach out to her sister like they were siblings again, like she wanted to help. After leaving her alone, Artemis felt like she wanted to care. Too bad she was strong enough to suppress it. "I just need the name of the mole, Jade. I don't think that's asking too much."

"And then I go to prison, right?" She leaned forward across the table as if about to share a secret. "I can't be cut a deal. Assassins get no parole, no mercy. We both know this, it's part of the rules." She tilted her head to one side. "Or have you already forgotten?" Her eyes and face grew serious. "We were both raised on this lifestyle. I was lucky to get away from Dad, and _you_ weren't. You did the dirty work he was too busy to do while I worked my own missions. You've followed orders and ended up here." Artemis could've sworn she saw regret pass her sister's features. "I didn't. Now I'm facing death with my own sister as my executioner. Don't tell me you would change your life to fill my shoes."

"I don't want to know where you were or what you did." She was fighting to keep her voice strong. By now, she was fully aware that Wally was on the other side of that wall. "I just want a name. Whoever's cluing the Shadows in on our details, if you want to save me, I need you to just give up that name."

It wasn't about saving Artemis. It never was. Her sister was going to kill her at the end of the day whether she knew it or not. Jade glared. Her eyes were angry. "You can't save me." Scorn filled her words. "I don't have to save you." Her eyes flitted away to an empty wall, one she'd stared at for hours on end before. "You can tell your little Richard that he won't get a thing out of me." And her gaze flitted back to her sister, still arrogant. "Dickie doesn't need to know anything about the mole. None of you need to know."

In a snap, the door opened, the tension in the room melting away. Blue eyes found the open doorway where Wally with his shock of red hair was frantically waving the archer out of the room. With one last glare at her sister, Artemis got up, shoving her own chair backwards and at the wall, listening as it tipped backwards and the back of it hit the wall with a loud scraping sound.

As soon as they were out of the room and into the hallway, Artemis was all over her partner in crime. "What did you do that for?" Her over-exaggerated motions were of rage; her arms were thrown in the air, and she pushed him more than once to prove her point. Glaring blue eyes found a new target. "I was gonna have her! She was going to give in! I would've had it, Kid Mouth!"

"Artemis, shut up!" He shoved her right back, nearly pushing her into the opposite wall. He was against one, she was against another. His green eyes were fierce; his voice was strong, aggressive, something she never thought would come from Wally. Of all people. "She knows our names!"

Confusion clouded her gaze like a fog. "What are you- She already knows my name, you-"

"Robin!" He had grabbed her wrists, grip hard. "She knows Robin's name, Artemis!" It wasn't just aggression. It was fear. Wally watched the shock cross her face, his voice slowing down, his racing heart doing the same. Not just fear. Panic. "She knows his real name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gotta write faster for this fic. I'm racing the show :\ I should consider myself lucky that it's an off week. So, review?**

**~Sky**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another update. Left cliffy for MYSELF on the last chapter. So I had to update. And I need to update this fast. Gotta keep up with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Air caught in her throat, and, for a second, she could've sworn she was choking on nothing. Her lungs filled again and everything was alright. "Richard?" she asked, recalling her sister's words from only moments ago. "His name's-"<p>

"Dick, yeah, now quiet." He clasped a quick hand over her mouth. He didn't want this to be so loud. The more people that heard, the more danger Robin was in. "I'm already gonna have to burn some tapes here." His eyes watched the shadows as if expecting foreign invaders to start popping out of nowhere. Wally couldn't help the suspicious feeling that was eating away at him now. "So let's finish this talk fast. I don't want to have to set up a massive bonfire to dispose of this stuff."

She pulled her face away from his hand, which then retracted back to his side. "Batman's _that_ protective?" Aside from the shock in her system, she couldn't help a bit of familiarity that seared her mind. Dick. Richard. Why did it both sound familiar and make sense at the same time? Thoughts raced through her mind as she retraced memories, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. In her mind, it worked. For what reason, she didn't know.

"Bonfire. No joke." He looked to the door. "I can explain it all, but he'd do that better than I would. Talk about it on your home turf, not here." His jade orbs remained full of fear, flitting back and forth to scan the area around them. "But let's get this out of the way."

"So we know it's not us three," began Artemis, wishing she could set up a cork board with suspects and evidence like they always did on those crime shows. It would make organizing everything so much easier. "You, Rob, and I are all clear. For sure."

Kid Flash gave his curt nod. "For sure." He seemed to almost be twitching. His mind was racing with ways to burn those tapes and DVDs. He could shred them and then burn them. "I trust you, and I trust Rob."

"So that leaves us with Aqualad, Supey, and-"

"Megan." She noticed how his voice held a bitter edge on it as he said her name. Wally continued, "But only a few people in the hero world know his name. Or at least on our level. All of the Justice League knows. I know. Kal knows. Roy knows." Roy hadn't even crossed his mind until now. He almost winced at the thought of his red-haired twin being the mole. They'd been friends since what felt like forever.

"Except for we've got to include Megan in because of Bialya. She fixed our memories and may have seen something she shouldn't have." Artemis had her arms folded across her chest. Her voice was skeptical and almost accusatory. "So that still leaves us with three if we're counting Roy in."

"And Conner," sighed KF. "He and Megan are always in each others heads. No telling what they've told each other without even meaning to." Because, honestly, he knew Supey and Meg were together. It was just that some part of his too damn stubborn heart wasn't accepting it. Moving on was harder than he ever thought it would be.

Artemis leaned back against the wall behind her, head hitting it as she slid down. Weak. Pitiful. Useless. She made a better assassin than she did a hero. "We've got four possible people, not to mention how many Leaguers could know."

"But the mole _should_ be within the team." Wally's logic was always flawed, yet she always found some reason to believe in it. "Realistically, at least."

"Well," she started, wiping a hand on her pants to get the sweat off her palms, "we'll need to ask Robin who all knows his secret ID and start from there." Her mouth quirked a half-hearted smile as she looked up at him from her place on the floor. "It's a jumping point, and at least Cheshire gave us that."

Snorting his obvious disgust with the whole thing, Wally huffed, "Yeah, to jump off a cliff to our dooms." He slid down the wall, reddish hair standing out like fire in a dead forest; his tired jade eyes found her. "Let's face it, if the Shadows know his name, we're as good as dead. The rest of us throw our names around like candy in Willy Wonka's stupid factory."

"Well, hold on." Artemis felt a renewed hope ignite in her chest despite how she knew she was especially screwed. "Why reveal this info now?" Determination glittered in her deep blue eyes. "Why not earlier to make us even more paranoid? Because the sooner we're paranoid, the sooner we start accusing one another and trying to practically kill each other. Maybe if the real mole takes care of some of the others-"

"I follow you," said the speedster, nodding quickly and quietly as his mind computed her thought processes. His eyes flickered as if doing calculations in his head. "Suspicions rise, we're practically killing each other, alliances form, trust is forged. Bringing it in now means it's recent."

"As in she just found out." The blonde's brow furrowed, lines creasing her forehead. "After she got here."

"Meaning someone who's visited her since she was here-"

"-is the mole," finished Artemis, looking at him triumphantly as they now stood staring at each other with victory in their eyes. "We make a killer team." She shot him a quick smile before making a run for the DVDs he'd collected while she was in interrogation with the assassin. Her blonde ponytail bounced behind her as she bolted. One of the tapes was bound to show someone going in. Someone who wasn't supposed to go in.

Wally watched her leave before letting out a long, exhausted sigh. "Killer team alright." One hand ran through his fiery locks; one finger found a spot on the back of his head, one that he had imprinted in his mind. He still hadn't forgotten the arrow that was supposed to pierce his skull, which was supposed to destroy him. He couldn't forget that.

But he did trust her. With his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the length. Expanding it seemed… anticlimactic. So review?**

**~Sky**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I gotta keep this going, especially in the off-season. If you haven't heard, YJ is back on hiatus 'til February. No specific date yet. So I got time to keep this story in motion without the series ruining it for me.**

**Sidenote: Good thing about the break is that all the old episodes are being re-aired. Which means I get a chance to record them again. And rewatch them. One little detail in "Terrors" that I didn't catch the first twenty times I watched practically confirms my suspicions. I'm running a poll on my profile to see who all my fans think the mole is. Give an honest opinion, don't use this story as a basis. It's only theories. Go with what you see on the show.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this, you are sadly mistaken.**

* * *

><p>The footage moved across the screen at a speed that made Wally look like he was walking backwards. "I have to say that I love fast forward. It's the greatest thing mankind has ever invented." Artemis slowed the screen to see herself and Wally walk into the viewing room behind the mirror where Kaldur had already settled himself onto a stool. Robin then pushed his way into the actual interrogation room after adjusting his gloves in a particularly picky way.<p>

"Need for speed." He pushed the fast forward button again and watched the reel carry on, Robin coming out of the room and the door being left alone except for Batman wandering in every now and then with food and water for their captive. Wally watched the days flash by on a screen, his finger still twitching as he waited for it to carry on and show someone strange walking in.

Artemis's gaze stayed on the screen as she began slowly, words a bit stalled. "So whatever we see, we still have to count M'gann in because her powers can still work through walls. This only nixes out anyone else."

"And Batman's out of the question." Wally's jade orbs had found her on the couch where they sat, a good two feet between them. He had kicked back, hand relaxed on the remote and his hand stretching across the back of the couch. "He's Batman."

The blonde archer smirked and let her fingers, splayed out on her knees, relax a bit. She was leaning forward and focused intently on the screen, fizzled with gray and black flecks as it continued to speed forward through minutes and hours and days worth of footage in a mere seconds. "First thing you learn on the job: don't doubt Batman."

"I learned it a little late. Something the little bird _didn't_ tell me." Wally eyes rolled, and he smirked a smile. "I run into Gotham unannounced and get into some serious trouble with the Big Bad Bat. Word from the wise-"

"Or unwise," commented the girl under her breath.

"-don't go in unannounced." Wally had heard her, but continued anyways. A grin was on his freckled face. "It gets you in a lot of trou-"

"Wally!" She lunged across the couch and snatched the remote from his loose grasp. The girl began to fumble with buttons, hitting play to get it to slow down and then rewind to get it back to what she wanted to see. Her blue eyes flitted across the screen in a frenzy, watching carefully as the team's leader moved to the door.

"What's Kal doing?" Now Wally was entranced by it just the same, looking for any minute detail that could clear the Atlantean's name of the suspicion that was suddenly pinned against him, driving him into a corner.

They watched, both leaning forward on the couch, elbows on their knees, faces tilted upward to focus on the video that they would later have to burn. Kaldur'ahm was moving for the door. His webbed hand reached out and he held onto the handle and pushed it down only after looking down the hall to see if anyone was watching him enter. Then he was in, careful when shutting the door behind him.

His words held sarcasm as he said, "_No_, that's not suspicious _at all_." He leaned back and sighed, running a quick hand through his hair before shaking his head to try and ditch all these thoughts. "Worst part is, I'm pretty sure Kal knows Robin's ID."

"Well most of us know it now," huffed Artemis, leaning back against the couch and looking towards Wally, head at an awkward angle. "I'm not quite sure how it's much of a secret ID."

His lips quirked. "True." He inhaled deeply and, moments later, let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, so we've got the list to Kaldur and Meg right now. Conner isn't an option."

"You could always say Cadmus programmed it into him, I guess, but that wouldn't explain how Jade knows." She felt weird saying her sister's name aloud in Mount Justice. Jade. It wasn't Cheshire. It was Jade. Her sister, not just an assassin in the long list of assassins that were always League targets. Jade. "So Superboy is probably safe."

Wally reached up and scratched his neck quietly. For a long moment, he thought and then asked, "So should we let him into our little secret society of mole-sniffing?" His jade eyes were throwing a questioning gaze in her direction. She and Robin were playing lead on this. His role was the dopey sidekick that actually found something useful every once in a while; his addition to this case: Robin's identity. Sure, the bird may kill him later and the Bat would have his head on a silver platter, but he knew where his morals were and what sacrifices had to be made to save other identities and League secrets. Robin would understand, the speedster figured.

"Can't let Megan onto it if she's the mole. Especially with the link-up." Artemis looked back to the screen, her eyes watching as Kaldur opened the door silently, his silver eyes looked down the hall for other life, and then he moved out, slow and deliberate with each gentle step to make a silent getaway. "I do have to say, this looks suspicious." Her mouth was curved slightly into a frown.

Wally didn't want to say anything or pin even the slightest bit of blame on Kaldur'ahm. They'd been friends for a few years now, and he'd trusted him since they'd first met. It was upsetting to even think that Kaldur could be a mole.

There were a few moments of silence that hung over them like a dark shadow while the archer continued to fast forward through more days and hours of footage that was filled with more Batman going in and out and in and out.

"But so does this," she said nearly ten minutes later, something coming out the dark end of the hall catching her eye.

On the massive screen, Roy was moving down the hall, bow clutched tightly in one hand. He didn't hesitate in throwing open the door but just charged in and let it slam behind him, almost catching the end of his scarlet bow.

"What are the timestamps going in and out?" asked Wally, afraid to think of Roy as a traitor. He wasn't even on the team, but this was saying something, definitely. "It looks like he got in around-"

"-twenty and out at about thirty-one." Artemis had to focus her eyes on the numbers in the lower left hand corner of the screen to read it right. "So he was in there for about eleven minutes."

"Roy knows too." A heavy sigh escaped Wally, distressed and tired. "Roy and Kaldur."

"And Megan," Artemis added.

Why did she have to rain on his parade? "And Megan," he said reluctantly, hating how the seed of suspicion was now planted in his mind. "So that's three."

"Conner's cleared." She felt a bit more at ease. If she had to fight any of them to kill off a traitor, she wouldn't want to be fighting the boy who could snap her neck without even trying. It would be a death wish to even think about fighting him. "One down."

"Three to go." He even offered a half-smile in her direction.

"Recognizing:-" The intercom system fired up and the two shot each other panicked looks. Artemis scrambled to turn off the tv while Wally's feet moved to scoop up all the DVDs of camera feed he could manage. The archer grabbed the last of them and shoved them into the couch cushions, hoping for the best. "-Robin, B-01."

Through the blue flash of light, the thirteen-year-old appeared. "I tried to buy you guys some time if-"

"Can you shut down the zeta?" Wally's words were rushed as he scrambled to grab the ones the blonde had missed to shove them under a bed or into a drawer somewhere.

Another name was already being called out. "Recognizing: Superboy, B-"

"Too late," said the kid, eyes wide behind the black and white domino mask.

Artemis looked to the table, relieved to see the tv filled with static and all the DVDs gone, shoved in the couch or wherever Wally had put them.

"-04." And Conner's bulky form appeared, silhouetted in the flash of blue light.

Robin was quick to make a cover for the speedster and archer. "They were having a movie date!" A signature cackle crackled through the air like the sound of static that was already coming from the tv.

Wally shot Artemis a sly look. "He's a dead bird."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mild humor XD And you have a list of suspects. Choose wisely. You have: Roy, M'gann, and Kaldur. Start guessing and I'll keep writing. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This was a fun chapter. I'm amazed I know how many different Chinese foods I know. But I do love my Chinese on Fridays :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

><p>Chinese food sat on the table as the three sat around in Artemis's apartment, the kitchen table barely enough to hold Wally's meal alone. "Hand me the spring rolls?" asked Wally through a mouthful of orange chicken that he was attempting to chew and swallow at the same time as talking.<p>

Realistically, the apartment wasn't as safe as Wayne Manor or Barry Allen's house, but it was free of heroes and other interference of mole talk. Batman was in the loop on the investigation, but the Manor was almost too much for the archer and the speedster to deal with. The more modest, the better; Artemis's place worked just fine as a little hideout.

Robin picked over a few boxes and checked the scribbled on labels before shaking one of them and tossing it across the table to the redhead. "Alright, so our first bets are on...?" He left it open ended for his partners in crime to fill in the blanks.

After swallowing some Mongolian beef and thinking for a second, Artemis said, "Roy. He's been hostile since I got here." She picked through the vegetables to find another piece of meat in the box. "He might know my background if Ra's or my dad filled him in. That is, figuring he's the mole."

"Doubtful," added Wally as he cracked open the spring roll box once he'd inhaled the last of the orange chicken. "If he wanted to spy on the team, wouldn't he try to stay on it?" He shot Artemis a knowing look while poking his fork around to stab a few spring rolls. "He ditched us. He wanted to be part of the bigger picture."

"To spy on the Justice League then?" offered Artemis with an almost questioning look to Robin.

The bird pondered it for a moment before saying, "Possible. Maybe even likely. But my issue with Roy is that he's too honest. We relate. You too, Artemis. Hero business is all we've got. It's our whole lives. Roy doesn't have school, doesn't have much of a job, and can't hold down an apartment for long because of the hero stuff. He'd be toast if he was caught, and also, he can't be evil." Realizing his word choice too late, he offered an apologetic smile in the archer's direction. "No offense."

"None taken." She went back to picking rice and meat out of her meal with the chopsticks, making it look incredibly easy.

"Why can't Roy be evil?" countered Wally quickly as he tossed the now empty spring roll carton into the overflowing trashcan.

Robin passed Wally another box of food. "His morals are way too strong. Look at us. Look at Roy. I don't know about you guys, but I trust him with my life." He cracked open a fortune cookie began to search blindly for the paper with his fingers while his eyes watched Wally behind the shades. "He's Roy. I grew up with him. We come from very similar backgrounds. He's family to me. I don't think it's him."

"And I think it's Megan."

As if on cue, both Artemis and Robin began practically choking on whatever they were eating at that moment. It took a few minutes and a couple glasses of water to get them both breathing normally again, but once they were capable of speech, the blonde spit out, "/What/? Have you fallen off your rocker? Goggles on too tight? Lost a few marbles lately, Kid Stupid? Miss M? You're accusing M'gann?"

"Even I'm intrigued by this," said Robin, voice still a little raspy from nearly choking to death. He was shooting the two of them looks and wondering if his lie about the movie date had actually been truth. "You're over her enough to get past your serious blind spot and think of her as a possible mole?"

Artemis looked to the sky and held her hands up as if praising the Lord. "I never thought the day would come," she said in all sincerity before looking back to Wally and shooting him a playful yet devilish smirk.

With a slight cackle, Robin added once more, "Me either."

The redhead reached across the table for his mushu pork with a slight pout perched on his lips. "You guys are so mean."

"Now-" Artemis's dark blue eyes zeroed in on Wally while her fingers searched for her lost meal amongst the food that Kid Flash was still working through. "-what's your reasoning?"

Wally cracked the box open and reached for his fork again, to which Artemis rolled her eyes and snatched up her chopsticks, and the speedster said, "Well, for one, she acts more like a tv character than a regular person. She doesn't have her own identity." He stabbed into his food and shoveled a forkful into his big mouth. "Secondly, she's a shapeshifter, and the number one rule of all shows, movies, etc. is to never trust the shapeshifter. Or the aliens."

Grayson cracked a smile while unfolding his fortune after picking it out of the crumbled cookie he'd dropped on the floor. "So all your logic is based on tv and movies?"

"Plus," Wally continued in all seriousness, "she doesn't talk about home much. Mars, I mean. And she's determined to be the team's mother hen figure, which is fine since Arty here-"

"Artemis," corrected the blonde with narrowed eyes.

"-doesn't exactly fulfill the role. But you could also interpret it as she's desperate to watch over the team to fill in the Shadows. And she's bound to have Rob's secret identity. She's in our heads enough, ya know?" Wally swallowed down some protein shake he'd brought over before snarfing down a couple of egg rolls. "And then count in her fetish with Conner."

Robin's face had a smirk planted on it while Artemis's jaw just dropped, shock overwhelming her features. "_And_he's aware of the secret romance behind everyone's' backs. I don't think we've been giving Wally here enough credit."

"You _guys_." He shot them both cold jade glares.

"Now onto Kaldur." Robin had to keep them on track. He was sort of in charge of the two, not like it was a big team. And besides, they worked better as a team themselves; he could just play supervisor and let them do all the work I'd he wanted. "Motive? Anything?"

"Well, what's Megan's motive?" added on Artemis.

"Roy definitely needs the revenue. So money for him." Wally tossed another empty box; it missed the trash. "That's easy enough. But again with the morals…"

Robin cut in, "Megan needs an excuse to stay on Earth, although she strikes me as too innocent to really do anything like betray us. Other motives, I don't know."

"Maybe it's part of a ransom thing...?" Wally shrugged. He opened a box of Mongolian beef.

"Kaldur could be in on blackmail. Or something to do with his girlfriend in Atlantis." Artemis was just poking at her food now, the bottom of the box mainly vegetables. "Aquaman's king, so I don't know how Kal could even pull it off. There has to be guards everywhere. It'd be crazy to even try."

Robin let out a long sigh. "So we have no real motive for Aqualad?"

"Nada," said Wally just as Artemis said, "Nothing."

"Which begs the question: are we making Roy our top suspect right now?" He munched on the last of his cookie before unfolding his fortune, eyes still on the other two.

"He's got the best motive. Not to mention that the Shadows usually takes in people with the skill to assassinate. Roy could do it better than M'gann or Kaldur if you ask me. His skills are crazy good for that stuff." Artemis's gaze was on Wally for a few long moments before switching over to Robin. "So it makes sense that he'd be first on our list."

Wally shrugged, seeing the reluctance to do so; Dick still wanted to trust Red Arrow. He decided to break the tension and nodded in his ebony-haired friend's direction. "What's your fortune?"

Behind his black shades, Robin looked down to be little piece of paper in his hands. He looked at the red print; after a second, he rolled his eyes and crumpled it up. He recited, " 'You will be betrayed by someone you trust.' "

Wally snorted and leaned back in his chair, reaching over to steal Artemis's food. "The fortune came a little late. We figured that out a few months ago."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part of me feels like this story looks like all the crime shows I watch. Like Tony, Ziva, and McGeek sitting around in the office with their dinners, ya know? Haha. NCIS fans would get that. So review? Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: These will be the three shortest chapters ever, but they'll be posted pretty consecutively, so I guess that makes up for it…?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Bite me.**

* * *

><p>"Wally, you're in charge of watching Roy."<p>

"No problem, babe."

* * *

><p>He moved on fast feet, stealth uniform activated, clinging to the shadows. The few pointers Robin had given him were actually pretty useful. Stepping lightly was actually really quiet. Plus he had some gear on hand, basic tracing and such to find where all the calls from Roy's cell were going.<p>

To Wally, it felt bad to be watching Roy on the sly, like he was betraying his friend just by spying on him.

On the rooftop, after taking the stairs on the next building over and jumping from one roof to the next, Wally hunkered down with his little toys and watched through his goggles for anything suspicious. A few calls were made, weights were lifted, and arrows were tested.

His teeth ground together. Something in his chest was just begging him to get out there and go tell Roy what was going on.

Artemis and Robin would kill him if he did that. WAlly knoew he'd be tipping off the mole (if Roy was even He could imagine the blonde wringing his neck...

Every call made was traced through the computer. While Red Arrow had been out on the hunt, Wally had snuck in and bugged his cell phone and the landline, making sure he wouldn't miss a beat. The few calls that actually went through and weren't just pointless texts were mostly to a girl on the other side of town and one quick call to Green Arrow, nothing out of the ordinary.

He watched quietly, pulling a scarf out when it got colder and the daylight faded and night wore on to shine little starry diamonds in the black depths of the sky. He just watched.

And Roy didn't do anything.

He was on assignment watching Harper for the next two weeks.

"Great," he huffed after watching the bedroom light flicker off around midnight. "I got the dud."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel terrible for this being so short… The other two will at least be longer than this garbage…**

**~Sky**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Told you. Pretty consecutively.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Dick, you're in charge of Megan."<p>

"Got it."

* * *

><p>He squirmed through a tight curve in the ducts. He moved through the metal corridors with his wrist alight with the tiny computer as he moved as quickly as humanly possible.<p>

For some reason, Robin couldn't help but flashback to the night where he and Artemis were clamoring through the ducts, convinced they'd die of fire or water... Stupid Reds.

He peeked in through the vent slats that looked down into M'gann's room. No, he wasn't being a pervert; that was Wally's job. Behind the mask, his blue eyes watched as she rolled over, smiling in her sleep, dreaming of the boy tucked in his own bed just a room or two over. She had one hand curled under her head like a makeshift pillow while the other wrapped around a purple bear that looked suspiciously like the one Conner had carried in a few days ago.

Robin shook his head and let his thoughts register properly again, his brain on a system once more. He had to make sure she was out cold, then he could focus on doing his research. He had to get files for all three of them in one night without being caught by either of the aliens that resided in Mount Justice.

Without a sound, Robin slithered onwards to one of the computers with access to the mainframe, dropping down into the room on all fours, like a cat. After a quick look around, he moved toward the shadows to work from there, tapping his smaller system into the huge hard drive. From there, he wormed his way through firewalls and secured locations to find the files he needed.

Three taps and the data was pulled up. Three names shone across his little blue screen. William Roy Harper Junior. M'gann M'orzz. Kaldur'ahm. And with a quick check on the network status, he sent two copies of each to the printer after crossing his fingers and wishing that Green Arrow had remembered to replace the ink cartridge like he'd asked...

"What are you doing?"

Instinctively, the Boy Wonder turned, one birdarang getting pulled from his belt and almost flying from Robin's fingers at the intruder. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the burly form silhouetted in the light of the doorway. "Conner, you scared me."

"I know. You jumped." The clone sounded tired and a little out of it, but that was still just as dangerous as a fully functioning hero. As his eyes scanned the computer screen that was showing all of the younger boy's "research", he took another heavy step into the room and asked, "What's going on?"

"Batman asked me to back-up some files for him onto another hard drive in the Batcave." Thankfully, he was good with excuses. "Just in case this place gets infiltrated again. I've got most of it uploaded already, but it'll take a few more minutes." Distantly, he could hear the printer spitting out more papers with wet ink on them. He could only hope Conner would buy into his excuse...

Superboy had heard the sound as well. "Then what are you printing?"

Robin moved quickly to pull up some fake screens before Conner could really tell what he was doing. "Jeez, Wally got ahold of my glove again. He's trying to print pictures of naked women again. Great." He unplugged his smaller computer from the larger abruptly, killing the connection and making the giant screen go black in a heartbeat. Through the shadows, Robin pushed past Conner to the door, trying to get into the next room over to snag his profiles and hightail it out of there before someone caught on. He'd checked Megan's room, but he'd completely forgotten about Conner just because he hadn't seen the larger teen as any sort of threat to his sneaking around. Then again, he _did _have a tendency to forget about the superhearing thing...

Wincing, Conner rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair before turning his back to leave the room again. "Could you just try to keep it down? You're a little too loud."

"Yeah, no problem, Supes." He reached just inside the corner of the room next door and grabbed his papers off the printer, hoping he'd gotten all of them. There was no time for even a glance. If Conner thought he was hiding something, it would probably boil down to a fight Grayson wouldn't be able to win. "I'll be quiet, I promise."

There was a slight grumble from the burly Kryptonian before he trudged away, back in the direction of his own room.

Robin glanced at the printer for any more papers and, seeing none, made his way back out the entrance after silencing the intercom system so as to not wake M'gann. If she woke up, he knew he'd have a lot more trouble on his hands. Especially since a quick glance at his copy of her files gave her species.

White Martian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another one of the three rapid fire. Now I've got the March 3rd deadline to beat ;D Let's hope I write fast enough…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"I'll watch Kaldur."<p>

* * *

><p>For starters, he was impossible to follow. The only times she could keep any sort of tabs on him was when he was in Mount Justice and the camera feeds running to her laptop. There would never be enough thanks in the world to give the Boy Wonder; he was basically a miracle worker when it came to computers.<p>

So she had zeta records and locations and log numbers and names to cross-reference. All the paper work. Wally had field work. Robin had at least some action. Artemis? Artemis took the impossible.

But at least Batman was releasing her from patrol duties and training some days so she could watch the cameras for Kaldur's position at every second. Which was good. She even got excused from school once or twice. No complaints there: she hated pre-calc.

The stalking job didn't stop at just the cameras. Then she had to go through all the surveillance of her sister's holding cell, watching to see how many times the Atlantean had gone in there before. She had to tally that up, factored in all the times he wasn't zeta-ing to Atlantis, Posidonis, or the cave, added on the fact that she had to work with her co-conspirators to figure out real motives and good logic, then figure out how to present their idea of who the mole was to Batman, risking it being wrong and ruining the entire team, dividing the elders from their younger teammates...

The whole things sounded insane in her head, but it was all looking logical. Maybe if they tracked down some kind of remote evidence from any one of the three, they'd have their spy found out and the whole thing would blow over like yesterday's news. And she wanted it to be that way. She craved normalcy like a drug. The mole thing was not helping that goal.

So far, in her investigation, all she'd dug up was a mess of logs, the fact that he didn't eat fish, and a completely covered kitchen counter. None of it was even relevant.

"Need some help?" The childish voice came from the windowsill where Dick Grayson was perched, hood pulled up to hide his face the best it could. "You look whelmed."

"Overwhelmed, really." She was just trying to get it sorted into piles or folders or even a binder for the love of God; at some point, they'd need a place to put the Chinese take-out boxes.

"Technically, they mean the same thing." He let himself in, glad their apartment was on the first floor, otherwise things would've been difficult, explaining why Bruce Wayne's ward was hanging from a grappling hook off a building on the bad side of Gotham. The press would have a heyday... He moved to look over the counter, hovering ever so closely to her paper shuffling. "So what all do we have here?"

A heavy sigh and then, "Logs, timestamps, locations, training session data, everything ever necessary to track down a mole minus the actual interrogation part."

His mouth quirked into a frown for a heartbeat. "We can't risk the team."

"I know, I know." She filed similar looking papers into one pile while the Boy Wonder began to rifle through everything else, seeming to be looking for something specific.

"Where are the DVDs from surveillance?" he asked, looking up at her with just the right angle so that she could see beyond the shades to his startlingly blue eyes.

After a momentary pause (sometimes it still came as a shock that he was really Bruce Wayne's kid...), she pointed a finger towards the open door to her room. "Hole in the bottom of my mattress. Tucked away on the right side."

"Very nice." His smile returned, bright and childish as ever. "Credit due. That's basically where I keep my back-up suit. Except for it's hidden with magazines, an automatic turn-off for snoopers." He had his back turned to her, moving towards the room to get looking through that while she tried to organize her papers. Two people organizing papers never turned out well in his experience.

"Playboys, right?" Artemis watched him go for a second before focusing on the work at hand, words still spilling from her tongue. "I figure Bruce has to be in one or two of those."

"Car stuff, actually," he replied stiffly, "and Bruce hasn't been in Playboy. Has your dad been featured in the Murderers For Hire catalog?" His vengeance was swift.

She froze.

"Exactly," came his voice from her room, firm and definitive. He was all too aware he'd hit home. "Don't fight a war you can't win." He glanced at the large poster on one side of the room before looking to the bed with the rumpled blankets, figuring it had to be hers. Dick got down on the floor and wiggled under it, finding the cut and sticking his hand into the mattress, fingers searching for plastic cases. "I love the poster though, I will say."

Artemis swallowed, glad he'd gone back to the relaxed conversation of just two friends talking. "Her inspiration." She could only remember the all too real memory of her sister leaving, claiming she would disappear like that Cheshire cat.

"Artemis, I can't find the DVDs."

The grip on the pages loosened, the papers spilling from her hands and all over the kitchen floor, her heart sinking to her stomach.

"They're not here."

She closed her eyes. She'd screwed up. She'd lost sensitive Justice League information. She was so off the team. She made a mistake that couldn't be fixed with bandaids and time.

"Artemis?"

She'd lost the surveillance for all of Mount Justice for the past four months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe. Fun cliffhanger. Sh-yeah. Review?**

**~Sky**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Struggled through this. Fun chapter, got to play with my detective skills, and now you get to read.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>"You can't tell anyone," she pleaded.<p>

He scoffed, eyes wide. "Why would I tell anyone? I'm the one who gave you the tapes! I'd get in just as much trouble!"

Artemis ran a hand through her hair, ruining her perfect ponytail as a few golden strands fell out of place to hang alongside her face. "This is... This is probably the worst thing that could ever happen."

"And you're sure Wally doesn't have the DVDs?" asked Grayson as he looked to the anxious girl hovering over her papers and data and numbers like she knew what she was doing. The whole project seemed impossible now with the sheer amount of information they had to cipher through, not to mention the lost footage...

"The door's been locked all day," she moaned, heart pounding in her chest like an African drum. The panic was only rising inside of her. "He would've had to sneak in through the windows. They were there this morning, I know that."

"Well there's our first little piece of fun." And his detective side came out true and blue as he headed back into her room to check the window. He felt Artemis's footsteps following close behind as the apartment's floorboards creaked ominously beneath them. "The window is the only way in past you."

Her fists clenched and her jaw tightened. "Someone was in my apartment while I was _here_?" Her senses were generally hyperaware, her ears trained to pick up the slightest sounds. And someone had made it past her without the slightest noise?

"Well, if you've been here all day and the door's been locked, then yeah." Dick popped the window's lock carefully, knowing that fingerprints weren't an issue; the thief wouldn't be stupid enough to leave fingerprints behind. He slid himself carefully out on the ledge, fully aware of where his grappling hook was. Just in case.

"Tool marks?" asked Artemis from inside, half-tempted to grab his feet and pull him back in, terrified that he'd fall. Then she remembered he was Richard Grayson. Sheesh. Falling to his death would be the ultimate tragedy.

The acrobat slid his finger over the ledge, pushing his sunglasses lower on his nose to get a better view without the bluish tint on the world. "Nada." There wasn't a scratch on the lock nor on the sill.

"Then how-"

"Either magic or telekinesis or something." The Boy Wonder slid himself back inside and looked at the inside of the window for anything. Nothing. And not even he knew how to pick a lock well enough to avoid the tool marks. "All I know is that Roy could never get a window this cleanly. Or walk around so silently." Robin took a step and heard the floor creak again. "We're looking at someone who can basically do the impossible."

Confusion crossed her countenance. "So to get in here," she said slowly, "they'd have to be able to get up to the window, pick the lock without tools, _and _hover over the floor?"

Grayson readjusted his shades. "Roy certainly can't hover."

Her brow knit together. "M'gann could do that," she muttered just under her breath.

"But is Kaldur capable of the hovering? That's the only missing piece for him." He looked to the window. "There are ways to open locks using water, especially those kind, it's just difficult. He's got more control, so it couldn't be too hard. And I know he's capable of getting himself up to the window at the very least. The hovering is my only concern."

"Either way, we have to get the tapes back before they get to the Shadows. Or any criminals in general. Names are on there."

"And what do you propose we do? Go up to them, 'Oh hey, we think you're the mole, so can we have the surveillance tapes back?' " Sarcasm dripped from the boy's acidic words. "Think, Artemis. We need a plan."

"More like we need evidence."

"Since we don't have that, a plan is probably our best choice."

She had to mull it over for a few minutes. The window leaked in the wintry air. The girl watched as Robin moved around her room, touching the ground in certain spots, analyzing the dust, studying anything that seemed out of place under his trained eye. His fingers ran along the windowsill and the windowpanes; his blue gaze raked her bed and the way the mattress was slightly off-center.

Artemis sighed and crashed down on the abandoned bed. "Yeah, we really do need a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another chapter because I'm a slacker and shouldn't be allowed to do anything until I post one thing every day. I'm backlogged again. Already.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own, how 'bout you?**

* * *

><p>"Dumb idea?" he asked through a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. Wally swallowed it down before scoffing. "Guys, I don't know how to get that stuff back. I'm just watching Roy, who does nothing but eat, sleep, and fight crime like a badass. The DVDs were on Artemis!"<p>

Robin slapped his forehead. The ginger always made things harder than they should be.

"Wally," pleaded Artemis, "we just need some help here. We're down to Kaldur and Megan-"

"Obviously," snorted the speedster.

"-and we just need your help to figure out who it is." Her blue-gray eyes were desperate as she and the Boy Wonder stood in the freckled boy's living room. "There's got to be a way to figure this out without throwing around accusations."

He looked away from them both, now trying to deny that he was a part of the scheme. No matter who assigned them to this, no matter what was going on, the speedster wanted to detach himself from the whole ordeal. With all of his heart, he wanted to defend Artemis and Robin, but he didn't have the heart to go up against his friends and possibly destroy the entire team with just a thought.

Pulling himself away from the problem wouldn't get rid of the big issue: there was a mole. An active mole who was willing to risk sneaking into Artemis's apartment to avoid detection on the security cameras, which meant that there was definite evidence on those cameras-

"Kaldur."

The humans both went stiff for a moment. Artemis was the first to look to Robin while Wally took another bite of his lunch (or whatever meal of the day he was at), and in turn, the raven-haired acrobat narrowed his eyes to glare at the munching male. "What?" asked the Boy Wonder, disbelieving that the answer was so simple as to come to Wally like that.

With a sigh, Wally put down his food. "This is a dead giveaway, guys. Think about it. The only reason those tapes would be taken would be if there was surefire evidence on them. Irrefutable."

Hostility radiated off of Artemis. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, voice like a snake's hiss. "That doesn't mean-"

"Arty-" He was instantly cut off.

"_Artemis_." If looks could kill…

A sigh and a rolling of the eyes later, Wally was continuing. "There's hard evidence on there. Who would be stupid enough to leave hard evidence? If there were a mole, they would be smart enough to disguise themselves to sneak in. It would require some work and would involve a lot of work to get in with a disguise, discarding the need to destroy the tapes if there was evidence."

Robin was working through the process, but not even the protégé to the World's Greatest Detective was quite on board with where Wally was taking this.

"And the point…?" asked Artemis with one raised brow and a questioning look shot towards the speedster. Her arms folded neatly across her chest as all her weight shifted to one foot; impatience was getting the best of her.

He put down his food again and leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. "May I remind you we're down to two suspects: Aqualad and Miss Martian." His jade gaze flickered between the two, waiting for at least one of them to catch on. "Which one is good with disguises?"

In-sync, the humans replied, "Megan" and "Miss M". And with another thought, he continued, "But you're implying that she's the-"

"No," Wally swiftly silenced. "I'm implying that Miss M has the disguises. Now since she can disguise herself so well, why would she need to steal the footage?"

"Because she can't disguise herself as boys," commented Artemis. "We all know this. We've seen it in action, remember? Roquette? And more than a few others, like-"

"But she can disguise herself as you."

The mere thought of M'gann replicating her made Artemis put her defenses up. It wasn't like the green girl was prodding around in her private thoughts, but the thought that Miss Martian could walk around as Artemis Crock whenever she wanted… It scared the archer.

"Which is why she isn't the mole."

It hit Robin like a ton of bricks. "Because she'd be smart enough to disguise herself as Artemis and get in, leaving zero evidence of Miss Martian on the surveillance."

"Meaning Kaldur would have to cover his tracks by taking the DVDs from my room." Her eyes widened.

Wally pointed to the blonde. "Bingo."

Robin's shoulder's dropped, his posture relaxing. "Alright, so the guessing game is over. Now how do we want to attack this? There are limitations to what all we can do around him and around the cave."

"Well now that we've got an honestly formulated accusation set against Kaldur that's supported by specific evidence, we can make a case to Batman. We can run it by him, get his thoughts. Because, you know, Batman knows all. He's the first one who should know." After receiving some strange looks from his comrades, he shrugged. "Barry works in law enforcement kinda sorta."

They dismissed it pretty easily. Artemis spoke up, "So we go to Batman first? Talk with Aquaman second?"

"I'll take care of Batman and call in to you," he glanced to Artemis, "so you can get GA or someone to talk with Aquaman. I'm sure Bats would do it, but I'm not sure how busy he is right now. Meetings and stuff, but I'm sure that he could at least confirm it if no one believes you."

A biting edge hung on her words as she asked, "Why wouldn't they believe me?"

Wally and Robin shared a look. Robin cleared his throat and looked away, deciding to let the ginger handle this one. So Wally bit his tongue and just said it: "Most of the League is still convinced you're the mole." And he looked at his shoes, not wanting to face an angry Artemis.

"Doesn't matter what the rest of the League thinks," she said pointedly, grabbing her jacket from where she laid it. "I'm not the mole, you guys know it, Batman and Green Arrow know it, that's what matters." She shrugged it on before heading for the door to head to the zeta teleporter. "Rob, tell Batman."

"On it." He was already reaching for his phone.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard his voice. "Artemis?" The archer turned to see Wally standing up, something of concern scrawled across his freckled features. His eyes were soft. "Be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's my dash of Spitfire. Because of this alternate ending to "Infiltrator", Wally actually respects Artemis. Meaning it's not "I HATE YOU" all the time. So yeah.**

**Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
